Jasmine and Logan
Jasmine and Logan ' is the friendship/romantic pairing between Logan Watson and Jasmine. For the real life pairing of the portrayers of Jasmine and Logan, see Austin and Piper. Relationship Jasmine and Logan are Best Friends. Jasmine and Loagn seem to be Polar Opposites, Jasmine being a fashionista and Logan being athletic. Though the pair don't often interact together, when they do , they seem to be very inventive. They don't bicker very often, and seem to have a teasing relationship. In If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout, it is shown that Jasmine might have a slight crush on Logan, how she smiled and blushed when Logan said they have chemistry. It also shows they can work well together. Other Names *'Jogan '('J/asmine and L/'ogan') *'Lasmine '(L'/ogan and J/'asmine) *'Losmine '(Lo/gan and Ja/'smine') *'Jagan '(Ja/smine and Lo/'gan') *'Logmine '(Log/an and Jas/'mine') *'Jasmigan' (Jasmi/ne and Lo/'gan') *'Logamine' (Log/an and Jas/'mine') *'Logane' (Loga/n and Jasmi/'ne') *'Jasgan' (Jas/mine and Lo/'gan') *'Limine' (L'''/ogan and Jas/'mine') *'Jasminan''' (Jasmin/e and Loga/'an') *'Loine' (Lo/gan and Jasm/'ine') *'Jasogan' (Jas/mine and L/'ogan') Moments 'The Pilot ' * Jasmine approached Logan (and Lindy) in school. * Jasmine was standing next to Logan when they entered high school. *Jasmine went to Logan's (and Lindy's) party. *They both got in trouble by Logan's parents. *Logan was staring at Jasmine when she was going to Delia and Garrett. *Jasmine was informing Logan (and Lindy) about Deputy Doug. *It looked like she was mostly talking to Logan about Doug. *Logan told Jasmine (along with Lindy and Garrett) to hide Mrs. Klasby. *Lindy rejected Seth Wall for Logan and Jasmine (and Delia and Garrett). *Jasmine (with Lindy and Garrett) helped Logan with Deputy Doug. *They were in the basement. 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station ' *They both helped Lindy at Fireman Freddy's. *They were in Logan's basement. *They been friends since they were little. *They had to clean Fireman Freddy's. 'The New Guy ' *They were sitting next to each other on the couch in Rumble Juice. *When the gang was dying their hair pink, Jasmine (and Lindy) was doing Logan's. *They were talking about voting. *Jasmine was sitting next to Logan at lunch. * They were annoyed with Tom's story(along with the rest of the gang). *They were standing next to each other during the conversation about getting rid of Tom. *They (along with Lindy, Delia, and Garrett) voted on getting rid of Tom. *Jasmine smiled when Logan said, "Like a gray dorsal fin. I did not see that coming." *Logan called Jasmine sweet, nice, sincere, and likable. *When Lindy thought it was her, Logan said, "I was talking about Jasmine." *They were standing together at the staircase. *Logan sat next to Jasmine in Rumble Juice. *When Jasmine said, "I know. Not everyone can transition into the group as well as I did." Logan responded with, "I don't remember it going that smoothly." *When they were younger, Logan pulled on Jasmine's hair which might mean he might have had a crush on her when they were younger. *Jasmine hit him with her bag in return. *Jasmine (along with the rest) looked at Logan when he called the group "The thrill-seeking, height-loving danger kids." *When going to the plane, Logan and Jasmine were next to each other. *They both felt that Tom would not get on the plane. *They(along with the rest of the group) got off of the plane for the same reason. 'Dear High School Self ' *They both try and find out what's in Lindy's letter. *They went to the mailroom. *Logan and Jasmine were yelling at each other to turn the machine off. *They were attacked by the envelopes. *The mailwoman caught them. *They were eating lunch together (with Delia and Garret). *They believed that Lindy is over excited over the smallest things. *They both did something wrong during Mrs. Babcock's class. *Young Logan looks at Young Jasmine's paper. *They wanted to leave Lindy and her rambling. *Jasmine and Logan were standing next to each other at the staircase. *Jasmine moved from Logan's left side to his right. *They were talking about "tells". *Jasmine tells Logan to look at the shelf for Lindy's letter. *Whe Logan asked who Jane Awesome was, Jasmine smiled at that comment. *Jasmine was the reason Logan wanted to wear a bra. *Jasmine and Logan were okay with going to the trash chute. *Jasmine gave the letter to Logan. *Jasmine took the letter out of Logan's hands in the basement. *They were both upset with Lindy's letter. *Logan followed Jasmine out of the basement. *Jasmine and Logan were sitting next to each other in Mrs. Babcock's room. *Jasmine told Logan the reason why Lindy is in Mrs. Babcock's chair. *Logan said to ease up on the detective work. *Whe Lindy said that Jasmine was right, Logan complimented her. *They both laughed at Lindy's butt (with Delia and Garrett). *Whe Logan explained that Rat Damon gave him his rat word, Jasmine found that funny. *Both were mad at Lindy about the letter but forgave her. *In Delia's dream, Jasmine and Logan were standing next to each other. 'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout' *They invent a spray that makes vegetables taste even more delicious. *They seem to spend a lot of time together in that episode. *When Logan said "We have chemistry." Jasmine thought he meant chemistry between him and her. *Jasmine amd Logan fought about him colouring the spray blue, but he still wanted to give her a discount for his underwater hotel, when they win the money. *Jasmine (along with the gang) threw up on Logan. *They both think that Lindy's idea was terrible. *Logan gave Jasmine the idea for her chemistry project. *She loves his idea. *Logan wants to be partners. *They shake hands sfter making the deal. *They were working on the spray together. *Jasmine found Logan's joke about the test tubes funny. *She finds hanging out with him fun. *They anticipate for the results together. *Jasmine was proud of Logan's idea. *Jasmine was somewhat blushing when she thought Logan thought they had chemistry together. *They were on the news together. *They were both(along with the rest of the gang) on Baracuda Boardroom. *They made a team meeting. *Jasmine wanted Lindy to be in Team Yum Yum, but Logan declined, possibly because he only wanted it to be him and Jasmine *Jasmine wanted to hear Logan's idea. *They were arguing about the Yum Yum spray and Lindy. *Jasmine was telling the gang about the Baracuda Boardroom green room, but it looked like she was mostly talking to Logan. *Even though Jasmine didn't want to work with Logan anymore, he still gave her a 12% discount at his underwater hotel. *She smiled at Logan when they both were talking to Lindy in the hallway *They smiled at each other when everyone in the hallway was cheering for them *Jasmine seemed a little mad when Logan said they spray name without her knowing, but quickly got over it *They were both standing next to each other in the barracuda boredroom *Logan smiled when Jasmine said to make brocolli broc-cool-li *Jasmine called Logan the idea man *Logan and Jasmine were bickering in the barracuda boredroom 'Lindylicious' *They were at the movies (along with Delia). *Even though Jasmine (along with Delia) tricked Logan into thinking the movie they watched was a version of the Odyssey, she also clapped at the end because of him wearing a tuxedo. *Jasmine didn't know if she was okay with Delia tricking Logan in to the wrong movie. *Logan was smiling at Jasmine during his presentation. *Logan set off the tuxedo effect to Jasmine. *Jasmine and Logan were sitting near each other in Rumble Juice. *Jasmine said that Logan was Loganing. *Jasmine smiled at Logan when he said being awesome. *Jasmine was smiling at Logan in the movie theatre. *Logan looked at Jasmine during his presentation, who gave him a thumbs up. 'Snow Problem' *Jasmine and Logan were at Rumble Juice *Jasmine and Logan were sitting close to each other in Rumble Juice *Jasmine thought that Logan's Cheap On deals were bad *They both liked the cabin *They both went into the cabin together *They both thought the cabin was good at first *Logan thought Jasmines' make up thing was stupid *Jasmine and Logan (and Delia) both chilled in the cabin *Logan made fun of Jasmine *Logan called Jasmine a dude *Jasmine got mad at Logan for calling her a dude *Jasmine and Logan both saw Delia's performance *They both decided Cheap On Deals were stupid 'Dance Fever' *Both wanted to go to the school dance *Both got sick by Lindy *Both of them stayed home from the school dance *Both if them wanted dated to the dance *Both thought it was ridicuous that Sherri would threaten Lindy Trivia 'Similarities' *They have the same friends -- Lindy, Delia, and Garrett. *They both go to DITKA High School. *They're both troublemakers. *The both wanted to go to the School Dance *They both got sick and couldn't go to the dance *They both went on the Snow Trip 'Differences' *Jasmine has brown hair and Logan has blonde hair. *Jasmine's last name hasn't been revealed yet on the show, but Logan's last name has. *Logan doesn't like mani-peddies but Jasmine loves them. *Logan had a date to the dance and Jasmine didn't *Logan went snowboarding and Jasmine didn't 'Facts' *When they were both young and Jasmine was new, Logan pulled her hair and she hit him. *They both did something wrong in Mrs. Babcock's class. (gluing the cup to the desk, letting the class rat free) *Logan tried to copy, what Jasmine had on her third grade letter. *They try to do a spray together that makes vegetables taste even more delicious. *They have chemistry together. *Logan sits behind Jasmine in Chemistry class. *Logan has set off the tuxedo affect on Jasmine *Jasmine said snowboarders were at the top of her dude list, and Logan is a snowboarder, so he may possibly be at the top of her dude list 'Trademarks' *'Color: ''' Blue:'' They both wear it a lot, sometimes even at the same time. It is also the color of Happy Time Flavor Changing Yum Yum Spray, the spray they made together *'Number:' 12 because Jasmine has 7 letters in her name and Logan has 5 and 7+5=12. *'Object: 'To Be Added In *'Episode:' If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout: It showed the most interaction between the pairing. They both worked on the spray together, and Jasmine was believed to have a crush on Logan. *'Subject: '''Chemistry because they have that class together. Memorable Quotes The New Guy If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout Snow Problem 'Jasmine:' Ugh! 'Logan:''' I was kidding.}} Gallery Fan Videos Category:Character Pairings Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Category:Character Relationship